One True Love
by Mr. BunBuns
Summary: Everything he did, he did it for his love. The love who gave him the feeling of his heart. It was all for his one true love. A pointless drabble with a surprise ending.


Ah, his one true love lay before him to devour with his hungry eyes at the mere sight. It didn't matter that nobodies lacked hearts. His love could surpass those limitations and make him cry; make him feel, even though his chest was nothing but an empty cavern.

The first time he ever saw his love was when he was still a teen and he possessed his heart. It was one of those cliché moments, where they meet when his love's personal item, in this case a wooden stick, came flying towards him and landed right ahead of his feet. He bent down, picked it up, and then snapped right back up to see where the flying wooden object had originated. That was the first time he saw his love.

At that first glance he honestly didn't think his love was even lovely to look at. But when he saw that vibrant blue his heart was caught in an inescapable trap. He tried to play it off by acting uninterested and cocky…and he lost in the end. After that his love and he quietly watched as his love left his world and hoped his love would return soon.

From that moment on his love was the only thing that loitered around in his nearly empty head. He would go back every day to where they first meet just to see if they could meet again. But alas, he could never find that magnificent beauty that had graced his sights that fateful day.

Slowly but surely the absence of his love grew, and at the same time the darkness within his heart began to grow and grow and grow. After so many years of not even having a mere glance of his love his heart fell, straight into abyss of darkness.

It was strange. That even though he had been consumed by the darkness, he was still aware of his surroundings, and he still had possession of his body. He had no idea what was going on. He had been consumed. He should be nothing more than a Heartless now, forced to live in the shadows and only instinct remaining to hunt the hearts of people. But still here he was standing, his ravishing looks and fiery personality intact. Even his memories stayed right where they belonged locked away in whatever part of the brain they were stored. The only thing that was missing was the beating of a heart within his chest.

He stood there on the shores of darkness for hours and hours feeling fake emotions of emptiness from the absence of his love in his heart. As he stood there a man with lush silver locks and dark skin approached him. That man, calling himself Xemnas, told him of his fate. Even though he had been consumed by the darkness his strong will allowed him to continue on as a heartless husk of his former self, never knowing the feeling of emotion again. Xemnas said he had become a Nobody. A non-existing being that had been granted another chance in a nonexistent existence.

With this knowledge he joined Xemnas' cause, to build Kingdom Hearts and regain their lost hearts. He was given new name, Axel, with his induction into the so-called Organization XIII (even though with him there was really only eight people).

With this new goal he also faked hope that he would be able to feel for his love once more, even if he never saw his love again.

His time with the Organization was long and boring, and even making plans of overthrowing Xemnas with Saix, formerly Isa his best friend did nothing to relieve the boredom. He watched as other members were inducted as he had been. Demyx, the lazy bi-polar musician, Luxord, the drunk gambler, Marluxia, the gay flower man, and then Larxene, the murderous crazy terrifying female bug of the group.

More time passed, their goals never coming any closer to fruition. No one was able to actually collect they hearts taken from the dead Heartless, until number XIII joined their ranks.

Unwillingly he was sent to take care of the newest int. He didn't want to do it, the kid seemed lifeless and he never looked at anything straight, he just stared at the ground zombie like. He didn't like him, as fake as that emotion was. He took him to Twilight Town and gave him the basics. It was all really boring. Then, near the end, before their departure, he saw that vibrant blue that had escaped his grasp once before. He was…shocked to say the least (if it was even possible). Not wanting to part so soon he took the thirteenth member to the clock tower to have an excuse to be with his love for the moment.

The entire time they sat up there he make small talk, if only to fill the silence, while he secretly admired his love from the corner of his green eyes. He faked joy in his empty chest as his desire for Kingdom Hearts to be finished grew, and his heart returned so he could look at his love with real emotions once more. And with Number XIII, Roxas, and his Keyblade on their side their goal would come to fruition sooner than later.

Days went by and he became closer and more acquainted with his love then he had the first time they meet, spending every evening with his love on the top of Twilight Town's clock tower, watching the sunset. It was a time of nonexistent bliss. Then he was given the order to head to Castle Oblivion and eliminate the traitors within the Organization.

He didn't want to go for if he did he would be separated from his love for how know gods long, and on top of that their was that nagging reality in the back of his mind that if he were to fail he would never see his love again. The mere thought…hurt, even though that was physically and emotionally impossible for Nobodies like himself.

Even still, orders were orders, and if he didn't fill them out he would have a rabid dog biting at his ass. He would have to just be super duper extra careful to avoid his nonexistence being wiped out from existence. All this effort was all for his heart and in extension his love, so that he may love his one true love like before when he was a child. So he went, he deceived, he searched, and he killed, all for his goal, his love.

By the time he returned he felt as though he had gone through a withdrawal from being away from his love. He was starved for a look of that vibrant cold blue that he falsely loved oh so much. Right after his return he headed to Twilight Town and set his sights on finding his love to spend time with. And find his love he did, spending the moment after sunset had faded with his love.

Because of his dramatic reappearance after his supposed death, Axel now knew he could not hold back anymore concerning his love. That night after his dramatic reappearance he invited his love into his room. Within minutes his love was melting in his hand to his advances with his skillful tongue. It was heaven on earth to feel that creamy substance slide down his throat again and again. To feel his love in a way he couldn't before, taking his love in all at once…it made it seem like his heart had come back for that moment.

More days and nights passed with the presence of his love encasing all of his time. It should have been perfect, but it wasn't because XIV, Xion had wormed her way into his cave of love and refused to leave his and his love's special place. He tolerated her at first, but he knew she would become an enemy soon because he could see the imaginary love that was blossoming in her eyes for his love. Regardless he was nice and pretended to like her, if only to strike her down the first chance he received. So he waited and waited and waited, but that damnable girl still would not disappear. She was taking his love away from him! His love!

Then, some day, Kingdom Hearts finally shined it's light down upon him. That girl defected from the Organization and he was given orders to go hunt her down with Xigbar. Although he couldn't wait to have his chakrams wiping her out of existence he still had his love to think about. Her attachment for his love meant good things for his love, but it would hurt his love if she were to disappear by his hand. Then everything would be better off, he could make up for that girl's absence and his love would eventually come to understand why she had to go away.

He found the girl, but failed to bring her back. He found her a second time and brought her back, not because he wanted to but because Saix had ordered her retrieval for some reason, not like it mattered to him as long as she didn't come back. She would remain a lost being to his love.

When he returned his love had disappeared as well. He looked and looked and in the end could not even create a possibility of his love returning. All he had left was a wooden stick that had "winner" printed upon its surface. It was the only reminder he had that his love ever existed.

The Keyblade master woke up and everything began to fall apart. The Organization started to perish and he kidnapped that girl in a desperate bid to force the Keyblade master to bend to his wishes, but it failed when Saix took her for his own uses. He wandered alone after, hiding in the shadows, watching for any sign of his love's reappearance. He waited and waited and eventually found his answer. Even if he never saw his love again if Xemnas destroyed the worlds, then any chance of his love ever existing again would vanish. That thought burrowed deep within his empty chest and it made him feel like he had his heart once again. With these new feelings blooming in his missing heart, he set out to find the Keyblade master and do what he could for the boy, and in extension his love.

When he had finally located the Keyblade master he made the decision to sacrifice his existence to help him. Before he faded away he saw a small wooden stick with the words "Winner" imprinted upon it poking out from the boy's pocket. That little stick finally made him realize, that even though he lacked a heart his love's presence had given him back the feeling of possessing a heart once again. He told the kid that he wanted to see Roxas once again because he made him feel like he had a heart. What he kept hidden inside him was that if it wasn't for Roxas and that first annoying mission with him he would never found his one true love again, Sea-Salt Ice Cream.


End file.
